reptilepediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Komodo cobra
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Reptiles Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey there! Hey there Komodo Cobra! Congratulations on founding the Reptiles Wiki!! It looks awesome so far, and you're doing a fantastic job with adding pictures and creating new pages. While it looks you are already well on your way, please let me know if you have any questions on getting started. For your next steps, you may want to try adding and editing more pages or recruit more people to help join in and edit your wiki! The more the merrier, right? Anyway, leave a message if you have any questions and best of luck! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Joined the wiki I have joined the wiki and i promise i will never vandalise and only stop vandalism. I am worthy of adminship. Please consider it and thanks! TheBen10Mazter 14:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i would like to become a bureaucrat too. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 14:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I won't be able to edit as much on this wiki these two weeks due to lots of testing and exams, i'll still edit though. Thanks for the crat and admin rights! TheBen10Mazter 14:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Wiki Hi! I joined the Wiki. I am currently working on different types of snake articles. I've currently created Anaconda, Boa constrictor and Common Puff Adder, whilst intending to work on it over the days. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 14:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights Good day, sir. I'm the new Administrator whom TheBen10Mazter promoted. I have made the Main Page look quite attractive. With your permission sire, I wish to change the logo into something more suitable. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 17:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You would like me for an administrator? I am very knowledgeable on the subjects of biology and such. If you would like my help, feel free to message me back. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No never mind. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 16:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Backgrounds Hi, Komodo cobra! I designed the title background of the Wiki. How is it?? I hope its good. :D If it isn't, please give me a more sutiable picture and I'll be able to make a better background. Good day. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 15:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I updated the main page, added a Featured Article and Media. How's it? I ought to make a News Section. Is that ok? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 15:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Also sir, I think this page looks quite attractive and that all pages should look like this, complete with infobox, don't you think so? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 16:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hi! Noticed the new system format for editing? Like it? If you don't I'll switch it off. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 16:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hi! Can I be an administrator on this Wiki? I promise not to vandalise but to help the Wiki a lot. [[User:Quick Fire|'The flaming Quick Fire is here!']] [[User talk:Quick Fire|'Talk']] 17:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) New background Do you like the new background i made? TheBen10Mazter 18:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll make sure of it I'll make sure there are no bad words on this wiki, it will be reverted and the user will be blocked. TheBen10Mazter 18:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Article Change it when you want to. TheBen10Mazter 18:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi! Can I be promoted to Head Administrator? If you don't know what Head Administrator means, I'll tell you: The position of Head Administrator is an unofficial position (more like a title) that cannot be given through User Rights upgrade, but simply a title. They are superior to Administrators, but inferior to Bureaucrats. The position of Head Administrator means Users who take responsibility for admin's actions, somewhat like a manager. Currently we only have 1 admin, so the title is pretty much useless. But imagine a future scenario: The Wiki has been spotlighted and has 20,000 pages. There are hundreds of active Users. There are 9 administrators. So thats where the role of Head Administrator comes in - to manage all those 9 admins. '' So, can I be promoted?? :D :D? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!]] 12:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think that's basically what a bureaucrat is there for, other then to give rights, but to make sure the admins are doing their job fully and not abusing their rights. --[[User:BobNewbie|'''BobNewbie]] ∞(Talk)∞ 12:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Hi Areceus, i made you a admin and i can demote you as a admin, i am the head or its Komodo Cobra, listen to BobNewbie, im sorry for being so harsh, then again i am the head and komodo is the founding person. TheBen10Mazter 13:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Tell you what this is the order- im the head, komodo is the founding- and Arceus is the second in command. TheBen10Mazter 14:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry for messaging you and not Arceus. TheBen10Mazter 17:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Please do not delete cleanup, it is eccential to all wikis. TheBen10Mazter 20:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup is basically a category for pages that could have a little more info in them. TheBen10Mazter 20:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually Actually, I was talking to Arceus and you, because he proposed the idea to you, and I wanted ask him and make you aware of the fact. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 20:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) pssst.. Hello again Komodo Cobra! Wow, your wiki is looking fantastic! Raaawwwwr, reptiles are awesome! I actually had a pet salamander once named Sammy and one of my best friends had a huge terrarium of snakes! Cool stuff, they were so much fun! Anyway, keep up the fantastic work! Also, psssstt...be sure to check your email! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello you you got a very developed wiki for it being so small I believe it has great promise to becoming a bigger wiki someday. Superbike10 00:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S Tell TheBen10Mazter I give him my good regards. Main Page Hi Komodo. I decorated the Main Page and made it similar to the original Reptiles Wiki. Hope you like it. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'The Head of the Department of Administrators!']] 12:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Promotion to Admin Hi Komodo. I requested Adminship previously but was turned down by TheBen10Mazter and given Rollback rights. So I am requesting you again. I have made several good edits and created 2 dinosaur pages. I am worthy of adminship. I saw that you made TheBen10Mazter became Bureaucrat without considerable edits. So I guess I'm good for the rights? Thank you. [[User:Quick Fire|'The flaming Quick Fire is here!']] [[User talk:Quick Fire|'Talk']] 13:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea I support his promotion. He has supported our Wiki very much. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'The Head of the Department of Administrators!']] 13:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) What? Why did you give Quickfire bureacurat powers? You know you can't take them back right? I mean if you were to give some one 'crat powers give them to Arceus! Well now don't give them to him since we already have to many. Next please just check with me before you give out bcrat powers. TheBen10Mazter 00:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind not being made a Bureaucrat. But from what it says on Special:Listusers/sysop, it says Quick Fire has only Rollback rights. But if you want to demote him, use Special:Contact, and contact Wikia and ask them to demote Quick Fire. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'The Head of the Department of Administrators!']] 04:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I got the rights. But if you really wanna demote me to Admin, I don't mind. [[User:Quick Fire|'The flaming Quick Fire is here!']] [[User talk:Quick Fire|'Talk']] 04:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No I am demoting myself to Administrator. [[User:Quick Fire|'The flaming Quick Fire is here!']] [[User talk:Quick Fire|'Talk']] 05:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Done. I think I'll become Deputy Head of the Department of Administrators under Arceus. [[User:Quick Fire|'The flaming Quick Fire is here!']] [[User talk:Quick Fire|'Talk']] 05:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) My inactivity If read my one of my first messages to you you'll know that I have alot of tests and exams during the weeks I am inactive. --TheBen10Mazter 19:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) @TheBen10Mazter, its the summer holidays. How can there be tests when the school's closed??? Unless you're taking those summer school extra classes. 05:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Outside school tests, music theory, saxophone tests, and way more. --TheBen10Mazter 14:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes, I read your message. I like the idea of a reptile Wiki, and I have loved dinosaurs and old reptiles like crocodiles and snakes before I knew what a kaiju was, I even have a giant Tyrannosaurus toy. Anyways, I think I am going to visit this Wiki every day. So I guess we still can have a connection. Maybe I'll upload a photo every day. But I will just ask you two, final things, about kaiju. I want you to give me your opinion on Titanollante, and, can I put your monsters on the Titanollante Wiki? And I'm serious about Titanollante, because you need to remember that he is an irradiated dinosaur (Titanosaurus, a fictional dinosaur like the Vastatosaurus Rex), and not just a strange monster (kaiju) and that I have waited for more than 20 days for your reply. So okay, farewell. May we have a connection once again, Komodo Cobra. Sorry if I wasted your time or something like that by the long paragraph. Signed, Titanollante 21:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC). Ok,Thanks! Ok, Thanks for replying! PS:Look at my new signature! I used the code of the signature box you have, and changed it, because it looked cool... Signed, Titanollante ''I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 01:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Hey Komodo, I have made a favicon for you if you like uplaod it to favicon wiki preview.gif|preview repltile -wiki favicon.ico|real hope you like it ' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]]19:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Bad news Hi, its me TheBen10Mazter, looks like i cant edit on this wiki for the whole summer since my parents just told me im were leaving for vacation in like a week and i got start packing and stuff so yeah. I took away my admin powers here since im wont be needing but i am keeping my bureaucrat powers since i will be checking time to time on this wiki. And dont make anymore bureaucrats since im going to still be watching here. Im only going to edit at my main wiki now, Ben 10. But i'll still check here. Regards, TheBen10Mazter 19:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Komodo. I approved your request for help, so I'm here to follow up with you. Would you like a new background image and logo? If you have anything specific in mind for the background, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :So you just want a new favicon then? I just uploaded a new one to the wiki, but it takes up to 24 hours for it to show up on your browser's tab. You can see what it looks like here. It's a snake's eye. If you want something different, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I found a repeatable background image that looks like reptile scales and adjusted the color to match the wiki's colors. As you can see, I uploaded it so that you could see what it looks like. If you want something different, let me know, but I thought something that resembled scales would fit. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, it's been about 24 hours, so it usually shows up by now. If you don't see it by tomorrow, submit a report using the form on . That goes to the Community Support team who can help figure out what's taking it so long to update. Enjoy your weekend! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Mmm... I think I could be just an Administrator. Sorry, I was out the entire day today and the Day Counter restarted... so I could not add a photo or page. I really want those badges like the "14 Days of Love", but I keep messing up and restarting, any good tips? Titanollante,I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 04:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :) What a coincidence! :D I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 19:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I did! I just did, to make up for yesterday. I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 19:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) OK Hey, I was about to change the Featured Article of my Wiki too! I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 19:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I Cannot... Hey K.C., I'm afraid I can't add a photo or page today. I'm out and won't be back until it is like 12:00. I will at least tell you I'm using a phone to write this, and that is why I can't add a photo... Please, do not reply until tomorow. And make sure to help me out and upload the drawings of your Kaiju to my Wiki, please. I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 19:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Favor Sure i'll put clean up in page that need info. Sorry im inactive, im having lots of fun on my vacation though. TheBen10Mazter 19:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) New features I enabled chat and a new design for editing at Special:Contact. TheBen10Mazter 20:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My Blog Post! Hey K.C., I want you to go to my Blog Post, and comment there! Do not worry, I will add the photos soon. I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 16:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :) OK Komodo Cobra ;). Hey, I added Parasaurolophus today to make up for yesterday. I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 00:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Umm, how can someone edit others' user rights (Promote them, etc.)? I just want to know. I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 02:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks! I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 16:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I found something interesting... Hey K.C., I found something very interesting about dinosaurs. Here's the link, do you know about dragons? There's big similarities between dragons and dinosaurs. Some "Dragons" are even described as dinosaurs! I really recommend you read this from "Dinosaurs vs. Flying and Swimming Reptiles" to "Cryptozoology". I'm at "Ancient Depictions", which is the longest. I suggest you read at least one part every day. I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 16:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC)